Korean People's Army
﻿ History The Korean People's Army started out in April 25, 1932 in Yenan, China as the Korean Volunteer Army by Kim Tu-Bong and Mu Chong. At the same time, a school was formed near Yenan to train military personal and officers for a future independent Korea. By 1945, the KVA had 1,000 military personal, mostly soldiers who abandoned the Inperial Japanese Army after Japan lost in World War 2. During 1945, the KVA fought alongside China and went to Manchuria to recruit more Koreans living there. Near the end of 1945, the KVA had 2,500 military forces at its disposal. When the Soviets occupied the northern part of Korea after the end of World War 2, the Soviet 25th Army ordered all Korean military personal to disband the KVA. Two thousand Koreans organized constabulary forces with permission from the Soviets and the force was created in October 11. The Koreans then formed the Korean People's Army in February 8, 1948 after the formation of Korean military schools, the military department, and the State Security Department, a forerunner of the Minister of Defence. Before the Korean War, Joseph Statin, the ruler of the USSR, equipped the KPA will modern vehicles, weapons (such as the AK-47 and the SKS), artillery, and troops. Compared to North Korea's military, South Korea's military had no kind of equipment type or army size compared to the KPA. The KPA were the main instigator of the Korean War ("Fatherland Liberation War" in North Korea). During the Korean War, the KPA quickly took over South Korea and left it at the cost of 70,000 lives after the U.S. amphibious landings at the Battle of Incheon. The KPA played a minor role to Chinese forces during the conflict. By the time of the Armistance in 1953, the KPA had lost 290,000 soldiers and 90,000 as POWs (prisoner of war). In 1953, the Military Armistice Commission (MAC) was created to oversee and enforce the terms of the armistice. The Neutral Nations Supervisory Commission (NNSC), originally made up of delegations from Poland and Czechoslovakia on the Communist side, and Sweden and Switzerland on the United Nations side, monitored the activities of the MAC. After the Korean War, the KPA made several attempts to break into South Korea and made 4 tunnels that reach South Korea, (which were all discovered and held by United Nations forces) possibly as a back-up plan if their attempt to cross South Korea fails or to make an invasion or transport supplies and troops through a tunnel. The last-known attempt to break into South Korea was in October 6, 2006, though a South Korean pig farmer wanted for assault cut a hole on a fence at the Korean demilitarized zone and broke into North Korea on October 27, 2009, possibly to prevent capture. Today, the KPA has about 1,190,000 active military personnel and 4,700,000 reserved personnel. Equipments Armament KPA troops are mainly armed with FY71, submachine guns, and shotguns. However, there are special variants of KPA troopers that use precision rifles, LAW missile launchers, and miniguns. Armor In the beginning of the game, most KPA troops have no armor and can be easily killed. Later on, however, they wear bullet-proof vests and other armors such as a helmet. They wear differently colored camouflage even though they are all operating in the same type of environment. Occasionally, you might see some with foliage attached to their armor to better conceal themselves in dense forests. It is widely, but not completely, limited to snipers. Nanosuit General Kyong and his elite personal guard use nanosuits similar to the ones used by Raptor Team. However, these models seem to be weaker than the American "originals"; Nomad commented that they seem like "cheap knock-offs." However, these nanosuit soldiers are still dangerous, so deal with them with caution. They are the only KPA units that can use the minigun. In Crysis Warhead, they are typically armed with an SMG and a sniper rifle. Korean Variants North Korean soldiers use a "component" system to distinguish themselves from each other and fulfill different combat roles. There are four different "component" types that mix together to create different soldiers. Soldiers Type: Infantrymen (Camp), Recon (Jungle), or Special Forces (Elite) Armor Type: Light or Heavy Equipment Type: Standard, Grenadier, Laser-aiming Module, Antitank, or Special Forces A.I. Type: Cover, Camper, Flanker, or Leader NOTE: Special Forces (Elite) soldiers are always equipped with the Special Forces equipment type. Soldier Type Variants North Korean soldiers come in 3 basic ranks; Infantry (Camp soldiers), Recon (Jungle soldiers), and Special Forces (Elite soldiers). Infantry (Camp): These are the standard soldiers of the Korean People's Army (KPA). Their uniforms come in a variety of shades (grey, green, and brown), and they will serve as you main opposition for most of the game. Infantry soldiers are usually encountered guarding enemy bases or outposts, or patrolling in open areas. They come in different armor, equipment, and A.I. variants (see below). Recon (Jungle): Recon soldiers patrol the wild jungle areas of the island. They are usually encountered out in the jungle, or in remote outposts or checkpoints away from the main KPA bases. They wear black facepaint, green or brown uniforms, as well as pieces of green grass attached to their uniforms to help them blend in with the environment. Behavior-wise, they are identical to standard Infantry soldiers, and come in various armor, equipment, and A.I. variants. Special Forces (Elite): These are the most skilled North Korean units, aside from General Kyong's personal Elite Guard of Nanosuit Soldiers. Special Forces soldiers have black facepaint, and their armor and uniforms are a much darker shade than that of the standard North Korean soldiers. Special Forces soldiers have more accurate aim than normal soldiers, and are also much better equipped: they always wear armored vests (all except for Elite Light Flanker soldiers), always carry grenades, and are always outfitted with laser-aiming modules and silencers on their weapons. They also have assault scopes if equipped with FY71 assault rifles. (Special Force soldiers are discussed in detail in their own section below). Armor Variants North Korean soldiers come in two armor variants; Light and Heavy. At first, you'll fight Light soldiers exclusively. A few Heavy Camper shotgun soldiers guard the schoolhouse near the end of Mission 2: Recovery, and Heavy soldiers become increasingly more common from Mission 3 onwards. This category refers to how much armor the enemy soldier is equipped with, with Heavy soldiers being much better armored than Light soldiers. Body armor reduces the damage enemies take from torso shots down to 75% (whereas unarmored enemies take 120% damage when shot in the torso). Helmets protect enemies from headshots. If a bullet strikes a helmeted enemy in the head, it will knock off the helmet but leave the enemy unharmed. However, this only applies to unaimed shots fired "from the hip". Headshot an enemy soldier while aiming with sights, and he'll die instantly, helmet or not. Light: Light soldiers tend to wear simple uniforms, without helmets or body armor. Light Camper soldiers do wear a medium armored vest (and often a helmet), but no shoulder pads. Light Squad Leaders always wear a full set of body armor, including a medium armor vest and shoulder pads. Heavy: Heavy soldiers are always equipped with body armor. They also wear a heavier armored vest than the Light soldiers (although the effect is purely cosmetic and doesn't actually provide better protection). They also tend to wear full body armor, including a helmet, heavy armor vest, and shoulder pads. Equipment Variants All North Korean soldiers come equipped with a primary weapon (FY71 assault rifle, submachine gun, or shotgun), as well as a pistol sidearm. Certain soldiers are also given additional equipment packs to fulfill specialized combat roles. Standard: This North Korean soldier has no extra equipment. They essentially are only armed with their primary weapon (which has no attachments), and their pistol sidearm. Laser-Aiming Module: This North Korean soldier simply has a laser- aiming module attached to their primary weapon. It makes their aim more accurate, but also allows you to spot their location by the red laser beam their weapon emits. Grenadier: Some North Korean soldiers are armed with frag grenades, which they use to attack you or flush you out of cover. These guys can be distinguished by a thick, dark brown armored collar they wear around their neck and shoulders. They are extremely skilled and accurate throwers (able to often land grenades right at your feet, even if you're behind cover or at long range), and use their grenades fairly often, especially when you try to hide behind cover. These guys are actually pretty common; every squad of enemy soldiers will usually have at least 2 or 3 grenadiers. Shotgunner: North Korean soldiers armed with shotguns are visually distinguished by caches of shotgun shells strapped to their arms and legs. This is purely a cosmetic difference (you can't actually pick up the shells from the corpse or anything). Shotgun Grenadier: Some North Korean shotgun soldiers are also equipped with frag grenades. These guys have both the shotgun caches and armored collar on their uniform. Antitank Soldier: In addition to their primary firearm, this soldier is equipped with a missile launcher for taking out enemy tanks and other vehicles. There are a LOT of these in Mission 5: Onslaught, and Mission 6: Awakening. Two or three of them can easily wipe out a U.S. tank, but fortunately they seldom (but do occasionally) use their missile launchers against you if you're on foot. Special Forces: All Elite Special Forces soldiers carry grenades, and have the signature armored collars of grenadiers. They are also outfitted with silencers, laser-aiming modules, and assault scopes (if they carry a FY71 assault rifle). Their pistols are also silenced as well. A.I. Variants There are 3 basic A.I. types in Crysis: Cover, Camper, and Flanker (There are also 3 special A.I. types: Squad Leaders, Snipers, and Nanosuits). All standard North Korean soldiers (including Elite Special Forces) are one of the 3 basic types: Cover: Cover soldiers are the most standard A.I. type. They advance on your position while firing, moving from cover to cover to protect themselves from your return fire. Cover soldiers are intermediately armored; Light Cover soldiers have no armor (except for Elite Special Forces), and Heavy Cover soldiers have fully body armor but one or no shoulder pads. Camper: Camper soldiers are a more defensive A.I. type. Instead of advancing on you, they tend to dig in on a secure position and defend it against your attempts to move in. Camper soldiers are usually found defending mission objectives or enemy bases. To aid their defensive role, Camper soldiers are more heavily armored than normal. Light Camper soldiers still wear armored vests, and Heavy Camper soldiers wear full body armor with all armor pieces (i.e. they always have two shoulder pads, and usually a helmet). Flanker: Flanker soldiers are the sneakiest A.I. type. Instead of advancing on you in a straight line, Flanker soldiers will attempt to circle around you in order to attack you from the sides or back and catch you by surprise. They like to use both objects and foliage as cover to sneak around you. They also do not provide covering fire, preferring to sneak to your side and shoot you directly. Flanker soldiers are more lightly armored than normal, probably to assist their manueverability. Light Flanker soldiers wear no body armor or helmet, and Heavy Flanker soldiers wear a medium armor vest only, with no shoulder pads or helmet. Leader: Leader soldiers are rarer class of infantry. They are generally squad leader of other soldiers, they will usually command other soldiers. Their A.I. are combination of Cover and Camper, so use the tactics against both Cover and Camper effectively, they tend to be more like Cover rather than Camper. Soldiers of this A.I. are squad leader, they look different from the others, they are also tougher than other infantry, with the health of 250, they are harder to kill, specially with armor. Light Leaders have shoulder pads while Heavy Leaders wear medium vests with sleeves and gloves. Vehicles KPA can use many varieties of vehicles. They include LTVs, Transport Trucks, APCs, Tanks, and AAAs. Story Crysis KPA have been sent from the North Korean government to secure the alien artifact found by a CIA-tracked research team, under the command of General Kyong. They arrive on the island before the any other country and take the scientists in the island hostage. When the aliens are unleashed, it is presumed that all KPA troops have been wiped out or fled, since they lost their leader and couldn't survive the freezing temperatures of the sphere (except the nanosuit soldiers). Crysis Warhead In Crysis Warhead, you return to fight mainly KPA rather than aliens. You continue to fight them until the Aliens freeze the island. Only the enemy nanosuit squads and soldiers in sealed APCs survive in the frozen waste. In the level "Below the Thunder" you learn that a rather large number of KPA have survived the cold by retreating inside the tunnels, where they constantly battle with the Aliens. Tactics Koreans are easy to kill. They are different from aliens because they use modern military tactics, so be careful, as they may not move forward against you like aliens. Lightly armored soldiers can be killed by any weapon. In missions with less enemies, use cloak or grenades to flush them out. KPA soldiers react to almost anything such as footsteps and the sound of trees moving. Heavily armored and equipped foes require the use of cloak and headshots since that they are armed with much stronger weapons and good tactics. Their weakness is the shotgun, well aimed shots, and massive guns blazing at very close range. One may also use the max speed function of the nanosuit to speed into a group, grab one, and escape with them before disposing of the soldier as they see fit. Source http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/931665/56156 Category:Enemies Category:Factions